


His weakness

by Taetaebaby96



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96
Summary: He Tian stare hard at Mo Guan Shan ass.Both of them are inside a changing room.Before, people might think he’s tough as fuck and nothing can affect him.But, they’re wrong. He’s not tough as people thought him to be.He noticed he has developed a weakness now.And his weakness is currently right in front of him.Bouncing a bit with its owner movement.Shit.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 368





	His weakness

He Tian stare hard at Mo Guan Shan ass.

Both of them are inside a changing room.

He already done changing his own clothes a few minutes ago.

Now sitting on a bench waiting for Little Mo to finish.

People might wonder why he’s allowed to see Guan Shan changing his outfit without him making a fuss.

Well, the answer is simple.

Mo Guan Shan is his boyfriend.

They have been dating for almost six months now.

Of course, it’s He Tian who confess first.

He has been holding his true feeling for years. 

They’re in high school already.

He still remembers that event clearly.

At first, he thought Mo Guan Shan will reject him for sure.

But, he didn’t and He Tian is so fucking glad. 

He doesn’t think he can live a day after knowing the love of his life reject his heartfelt confession.

Before, people might think he’s tough as fuck and nothing can affect him.

He’s gorgeously good looking. 

Girl flood him almost every day. Wanting for his attention. 

But, they’re wrong. He’s not tough as people thought him to be. 

He noticed he has developed a weakness now.

And his weakness is currently right in front of him.

Bouncing a bit with its owner movement.

Shit. 

He can’t be horny right now.

The school still has a few more hours to go.

He Tian continue to stare. 

There’s nothing wrong if he touches it a bit, right?

He’s the only one in this world who can touch it legally (except for its owner of course).

It’s not like he never touches it before. 

He has done worse whenever both of them are having sex.

Guan Shan know he has a thing for his adorable ass.

Not only he will attack it first when they’re doing 'it'.

But He Tian always ‘accidently’ grazing it all fucking time too in public.

Unfortunately, his Little Mo did take an ‘accident’ seriously.

If not because of his godly awesome skill in self-defence, he will spot a black eye all the time.

He Tian can’t blame Mo. Of course, he will be piss if it happens a lot.

Well, please don’t blame him.

He has control himself for years. That authentic ass is the one at fault. Always temping him like this.

Jiggling there, jiggling here. Waving for him to touch and caress it.

“What the fuck are you staring at, Chicken Dick bastard?”

He Tian (reluctantly) change his gaze and stare at the owner of that beautiful ass. 

Little Mo is looking back at him from the reflection of the locker door’s mirror.

Mo Guan Shan glare hard at his face. His scowl appearing on his face.

Fuck. He’s beautiful.

“Are you deaf? Did losing a basketball games manage to take you down and become useless like this? You’re lame then,” he smirked while saying that.

He still didn’t change much. Always grabbing at a chance to insult He Tian.

It didn’t affect He Tian though. He knows that his darling is a well-known tsundere.

“I’m staring at your ass,” He Tian answer him straightforwardly, “I want to touch it,”

Mo Guan Shan face turn bright red hearing that. He sputtered, “Fuck you bastard! I will fucking kill you if you dare to touch me right now!” he moves to grab his (He Tian’s) jacket on the bench and put it on.

Then he turns to leave the room. Slamming the door open loudly.

“But I already touch you everywhere though. And if I remember correctly, you really like it babe,” He Tian has stand up and follow Guan Shan out of the room.

It quite hard to believe but his Little Mo face manage to turn redder, “shut the fuck up you shit! I will fucking kill you!” he shouts at He Tian in the middle of the hallways.

It manages to grab people attention. Some has stop and turn to stare what’s going on. When they noticed that it’s just He Tian and Mo Guan Shan again, they just continue walking. It’s such a frequent sight. Them arguing with each other. Or that what people always thought.

“Wow. Wow. Red Hair. Calm down. Did He Tian mess with you again?” a new voice has joined them.

Both of them turn to see who it’s. 

It’s Jian Yi and of course, he’s not alone. Zheng Xi is there beside him.

Jian Yi is holding a sandwich in his right hand and a bottle of juice in other hand.

Guan Shan grab the one on his right and continue walking. Completely ignoring Jian Yi loud protest.

He Tian follow his bae and grab the juice, “I never messing with Little Mo. I’m just telling him the truth. It’s not my fault if he can’t accept it,” he refutes Jian Yi claim.

Jian Yi, has finally succumb to his own fate, replying, “Yeah. Yeah. You’re the only one who believe that shit,” 

Zheng Xi who’s standing silently beside him offer his own lunch while scowling hard at He Tian and Guan Shan for bullying his ‘lover’.

They’re not together but at this point, their denying games is annoying. Just fucking kiss already.

He Tian leave both of them alone and follow his baby. Matching his step.

Guan Shan is munching on the stolen sandwich. Making his cheek bulging a bit.

He’s so fucking cute.

He Tian want to kiss him right here right now.

“Stop making that stupid face, you stupid!” his Little Mo snap at him.

He Tian sling his hand on Mo shoulder, whispering, “should we skip the afternoon class,”

Little Mo attempt to removes his hand but He Tian tightened it more, making him give up.

“Where the fuck should we go?” he asks. 

An evil smirk appears on He Tian lip, “should we go back to my house and do 'it',” he grabs Guan Shan ass while saying that.

Don’t worry. There’s no one here except for both of them. No one witness what he has done.

Guan Shan reaction is immediate, he shoved He Tian hard and shout, “YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!” his face has turns red again.

He Tian raised both of his hand in the air, “calm down babe. I’m merely suggesting,”

“Fuck you. Why the fuck are you fucking horny in the middle of the noon. And don’t said it my ass fault,” Mo snapped before He Tian managed to reply. 

Well, he did want to give that answer. 

“But it has been such a long time. We’re supposed to do it last Sunday but you didn’t come to my house as promise,” He Tian retaliated. 

He has to touch and caress it once a week. He’s already developed a bad habit. He feels starved.

“You do know I has to cover an extra shift and you even said it’s okay. Don’t fucking blame it on me now!” Guan Shan glare at him.

He Tian doesn’t know how to reply to that so he just pout.

Mo has finish his (Jian Yi) sandwich and walk away toward the dust bin.

When he done, he turns to opposite direction and leave He Tian sulking alone in the hallways.

Yeah. It might sound awkward.

But He Tian is sulking for real.

He feels like hiding himself under a blanket and ignore his Little Mo for a day.

He can do that right?

He doesn’t have to be tough and shit all the time.

Before he can make any ‘extreme’ decision, a loud ding can be heard indicate that someone has send him a message.

He takes out his phone from his pocket reluctantly.

His heart lightened a bit when he sees the sender.

It’s his baby MoMo.

He eagerly opens the message.

‘I will sleepover at your house tonight. If I can’t fucking walk tomorrow, I'm going to fucking kill you. Stop sulking. You look stupid, idiot,’

He Tian snapped his head and stare at the front, standing a few meters away from him is Guan Shan, clearly waiting for him with his phone still in his hand. He Tian give him a bright smile.

Seem like it all went well. 

He Tian will get to touch that cute adorable ass tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hope you guys enjoy this story. Sorry for the grammatical error. English is not my first language. I just love Tianshan so much and want to express my love by making a fic about them.


End file.
